As used herein, the term “smoking article” includes smokeable products such as cigarettes, cigars and cigarillos whether based on tobacco, tobacco derivatives, expanded tobacco, reconstituted tobacco or tobacco substitutes and also heat-not-burn products (i.e. products in which flavour is generated from a smoking material by the application of heat without causing combustion of the material) and other articles capable of generating tobacco derived aerosols. Typically, smoking articles are provided with filters for removing constituents from the gaseous flow.
It is known to incorporate additive release components—components that contain and release additives such as flavourants—into smoking articles. An incorporated component is often actuated by the user of the smoking article applying a force to the outside of the smoking article, thereby breaking the additive release component and initiating the release of additive.